Revenge is Sweet!
by nmbr1plyrmss
Summary: The couple is on thier honeymoon, but a surprise makes them cancel early and return to the Fire Nation Palace. A loved one had died, and not everyone will survive this story. Please read and review!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer! This is the Sequel to A Change In The Fire Nation. Thanks to all the nice people who reviewed in the story. Hoping my good luck in writing will continue, I write this! Selena is mine, also is Kat. Zuko might OOC in some chapters.

Selena POV

'Must get up to eat.' I try to move, but I can't. I look around and try to figure out why I am stuck to the bed. I see that Zukos' arm is around my waist. I try to move it, but that doesn't work to well. I poke him in side. He grunts and turns over. 'Victory for Selena!'I grab a red robe and head for the kitchen. I step out on to the balcony and stretch. I look into the courtyard and see all the people going to and from the village. I go back inside and head for the stairs. I see Momo, the lemur. I pick him up and pet him. I then wonder why Sokka isn't chasing him around. "Hey Momo. Where's Sokka?" I ask him. The lemur jumps from my arms and runs down the stairs. I stand up and follow him. He takes a left, right, right, left, pauses for a second, goes down some stairs, then to the right.

He leads me right to the kitchen. 'Hm. Smart lemur.' I look around and see Sokka sitting at a little table in the kitchen. He is eating a strange thing with milk. "Hey Sokka! What you got there?" I ask, pointing at the bowel with stuff in it. "Oh, this? This is cereal. Do you not know what cereal is?" He asks me, concern in his voice. "Nope. By the way, how did you get here?" I ask, wondering how he found the palace. I feel something hit me from behind. I fall to the ground and slide on the red tile. I see that Kat is sliding with me. We laugh at each other. "So, this is how you found us!" I say, amused. "Yep!" Kat says proudly. "I had to make sure you two didn't do anything stupid!" I shake my head.

"So, nice palace. Did you see that huge pool in the back!" Kat screams, up to something. "Thinking what I'm thinking?" I ask. "Last one to the pool has to buy dinner?" Kat says, catching on. I nod my head. I look at Sokka. " You in this?" I ask him. He thinks about it for a second." You know it!" he replies. "On your mark, get set...GO!" I scream. At once, we all run to our rooms. On the ways up the stairs, we pass Zuko. "HEY! What's going on here?" he asks, annoyed. "Last one to the pool buys dinner!" I scream, running up the stairs. He runs up behind, screaming that it is too early for a swim. "It's 1:30!" I scream, changing into my bikini in the speed of sound. "Oh." he says, still confused.

I run out of the room and to the pool. 'Sweet, no one is here yet.' I jump into the pool and wait for the rest. Zuko is next, closely followed by Kat in a blue bikini, than last comes Sokka, in blue trunks. "HA! Now you have to buy dinner!" Kat screams at him when he jumps in. He makes this huge splash that gets only me and Kat. We look at each other and wait for him to come up for air. When he does, we pounce. I grab his shoulders and Kat grabs his legs. We pull him under. He wasn't expecting this, so it was easy.

We have to come up for air before Sokka does. When we get up, we start looking for him so fast. He jumps out from the water and grabs me around the waist. He pulls me under, tickling me. I punch him in the stomach and come up for air, only to be tackled from Zuko. He pulls me under. We wrestle for a while, then I come up first. "AIR!" I scream, hitting the surface. I gasp for a while, than swim to sit beside Kat on the steps to the pool. I sit beside her and we start to talk. After a while, the boys join us.

A Palace Guard comes up, and tries to get our attention. But to annoy him, we pretend we don't see him. "Ahem." he says. We look over and try to hold in the laugh. "Yes." Zuko asks, since he is the only one that can talk. "Sir, someone is here to visit you. He wishes me not to tell you who it until you see him." he reports , nervous that everyone is staring at him. "Okay. I'll be there in about two minutes." Zuko says, grabbing a towel and walking towards the Palace. I jump up and grab a towel and follow him. We walk into the Palace, to be met by freezing air. We fight it off, and walk to the entrance. When we get there a guy looking around the age of 19 is there waiting for us.

I stop, not knowing who he is, but Zuko keeps on going. I get a little nervous, recognizing the Royal Family Crest on his shirt. "Um. Can I help you?" Zuko asks, getting a little closer to the guy. "Come on little brother! Don't tell me you don't recognize me!" The guy says to Zuko. Zuko replies by tilting his head. "Come on! It's Zoa!" Zoa says to Zuko annoyed. "OH! Your back from the North Pole!" Zuko screams, running up to his older brother. I stand there, really confused. "Um, can I, like get involved in this? I am extremely confused." I ask, stepping closer. "Yea, this is Zoa, my older brother. If I never would have gotten married, he would be the King now." he explains. "Oh." Is all I can find to say. "So, who is this little pretty piece of flesh?" Zoa asks walking to me and getting a little to close to me.

"Back off there buddy! Touch me again, and see what happens." I threaten. "Hm. I like them feisty." Zoa is a big pain in the ass. "Look buddy! Do you have any idea who I am! I am Queen Selena, Queen of the Fire Benders, and you!" I scream, getting really annoyed. "NICE!" Zuko says, amazed. Zoa's eyes get all big and he bows to me. "My highness, I am sorry. Zuko you idiot, bow infront of your Queen!" He screams at his younger brother. "You should be bowing to me to brother. We got married, so I am now your King." Zuko replies. Zoa looks from me to Zuko, like twenty times. Than he faints. 'Why does every one faint?'

On an Earth Nation Kingdom Some Place

Aang wakes up after what looks like a long sleep. A devastated camp is around him. It looks as if a major fight happened. He walks over to Appa, and strokes his head. "What happened boy?" He asks the Bison, afraid to know what the bison will say. Appa makes a few grunting noises, and Aangs eyes get big. He walks over to a fallen tent and walks inside. He sees a girl, around 17, lying on the floor dead. Her clothes are badly burnt, and so is her face and skin. Aang falls at the pure horror of the girl. He starts to cry silently at first, then he can't hold in the tears any more.

He breaks down, head in his hands. He shakes his head, not wanting to realize the truth. He looks down and picks up the girl. It is his friend, Katara. He holds her head in his lap. He can tell that the Fire Nation did this to get to him. He stands up, and leaves the tent. He than turns around, setting the whole camp on fire. Burning away his memories, and his love. He climbs onto the bison. "Appa, we must avenge Kataras' death. To the Northern Fire Nation Palace. Yip yip." Aangs says, as the giant bison takes to the sky.

Back at the Honeymoon Palace

"So, this is your brother? Where has he been the past like 5 years!" I ask, very confused. "Oh, he was at a Mater nation Tribe. Don't ask me why." Zuko says. 'Okay, this family just gets weirder and weirder.' Kat comes running up, wanting to see what all the fuss was about. She sees the teen on the floor and starts to laugh hysterically. Zuko and I just stare at her. Zoa moans, a sign he is waking up. "Hey, Kat! Wanna help him out a little? Let's wake him up OUR way." I say to her, giving her a hint. She nods her head and holds out her hand.

A little bit of water starts to float below her hand. Zuko just now gets it. She throws the water on him, which gets him up a whole lot faster. He springs up and runs around screaming,"COLD, COLD, COLD, WATER COLD, COLD, WATER COLD!" Kat and I fall on each other laughing. "Sir, the Avatar is going to The Northern Fire Nation Palace! We must leave immediatly!"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer! I own nothing but my characters! Don't steal them! I know that they don't have our idea of magic and dragons, but now they do! And also I know that people can't turn into dragons, but again, in here they do. Deal with it! Flaming will make me cry! Italics is dragon language. Please review!

Selena POV

"What do you mean! How did the Avatar survive!" Zuko screams, running to the guard. "Sir, did you not hear of your Fathers' health? His health declined after you left." The guard says to a horror stricken Zuko. "We must leave NOW! EVERYONE REPORT TO THE SHIP!" Zuko screams, grabbing my hand and pulling me up the stairs. "Hold on there buddy. Gentle!" I scream as he continues to yank me up the stairs. He doesn't give me an answer, which makes me worried. We finally get to our room. "Get dressed. Grab your Scepter. We are in grave danger." Zuko says, very calm. 'Danger?' I don't even try to argue with him. I run to my side of the room. I grab my favorite long strapless red gown. I pull that on and I do my hair. I grab my taira, and literally throw it on. I grab my golden scepter with a black diamond on the top. The scepter is taller than me, giving it that magical look to it, which is weird, cause it is magical. I look over and see that Zuko is in a red tux. 'How did I know he'd pick red?' He nods and we run down the stairs, to be met by Kat and Sokka, dressed and ready to go. We all run to the ship, and prepare for what ever is coming. "Huntsman! Put the ship at forty knots! We must get there soon!" Zuko screams, his old personality coming back.

He walks towards the front on the ship, and puts his head in his hands. I look at Kat, and she gives me a' go help him' look. I nod and I walk over to him. I put my hand on his shoulder. He turns around, and I see that a few tears are on his check. I wipe them away. He grabs me and hugs me, obviously scared of going back home. Day turns to night as we get more nervous. It gets late and Kat and Sokka retire. Zuko and I are sitting on chairs at the front of the ship. I am waving my scepter around, creating little stars that go up into the sky. Zuko is staring into the never ending blue-green sea.

"Honey, it's late, and I'm tired. It'll be fine. Lets get some sleep." I say yawning. He shakes his head. "Suite yourself." I say, getting up and going to bed. As I walk, I wave my scepter and my dress disappears, and baggy black pants and a red tank top take its place. I look over and notice that a sailor was looking at me. When he notices that I'm staring at him, he turns bright red, bows his forgiveness, and leaves rather quickly. I tilt my head. I shrug it off and continue to the bottom of the ship for some sleep.

"Nooooooo!" I scream, shooting up from bed. Sweat has drenched my shirt, and a few beads are on my head. I look around and see that no one is there. I change into the same thing I wore yesterday, and head upstairs. I see that we have reached the Fire Nation. I find Zuko, Kat, and Sokka looking like hell just raised up. I look and see that the entire village is in flames. As one, we all run to the Palace. Zuko is the first one to get thee. He bursts inside. His Father is lying on the floor, scorch marks all around the floor. Zuko's Father is close to death. He slowly walks over to his father and sits down. He takes his fathers head and puts it in his lap. He starts to cry. " ...Son?...I want you...to knowcough...that I ...always...l.loved you." He then looks over at me, tears are flowing down my cheeks. "My ...lovely daughter-in-law...I w want...you to...cough...have...this." He waves his arm and a huge egg floats in front of me. I take it and I feel that it is heavy. I look over and see that Zuko's head is bent over. Zuko's father is no longer alive. He gets up and tries to look strong. I feel the egg start to shake. I fall to the ground, realizing what it is. I hear a tapping noise. Then a little crack appears on the egg. The egg suddenly cracks open to reveal a dragonlet. The baby is already a blood red color. It looks at me and peeps. It walks over to me very shakily. I pick it up, and it licks my hand. I feel a warmth deep in my stomach. I start to float. I look around and see that everything is spinning. I catch glimpses of them, and I see that they are wide eyed. I feel my self change. My hands get bigger and grow claws. My back gets longer and spikes jet out. Huge black wings sprout out of my back. My legs get bigger and more muscular. Finally, the spinning stops. I have turned into a great Dragon hen. I am a blood red color, and my wings have a span of 30 feet. My body length alone is 15 feet.i walk on my hind legs. I look down and I see the dragon chick run over to me, I bend my power full legs and I lie down next to her. She scrambles up next to me. I look over at Zuko, Kat And Sokka and see that they are in awe._ So, do I look any different to you?_ I ask to them in my mind. I guess they get it, because Zuko faints.


End file.
